


the Best Medicine

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn't get sick anymore. [12/10/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Best Medicine

## the Best Medicine

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. The voices tell me they're mine, and they'd never lie so it must be true. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

On the one hand, he appreciated the dedication to duty, but on the other hand, sick days existed for a reason. Even the boss could take a day off once in a while, and anyone who saw Lex Luthor today would tell you that he should be in bed resting, if not dying. 

Unfortunately for Gabe Sullivan, he'd already made the mistake of mentioning that to Lex's face. His comments hadn't even merited a reply, only a cold look. He could practically feel the fever radiating from his boss, who was even paler than usual. 

He was debating trying again when his phone rang. "Gabe Sullivan." 

"Hey Dad, you busy?" 

"Just thinking of how to get Mr. Luthor to go home and rest. That boy looks like death warmed over." 

"He's probably got the same flu everybody had last week." 

"Probably." 

"I bet it's killing him to know he's got last week's flu. That's so last season." 

He laughed. "Most likely. What can I do for you, honey?" 

"I was going to stay at the Torch to catch up, so Lana's going to cook dinner for you." 

"I can cook, you know." 

"Dad, defrosting in the microwave is not cooking. It's more like, I don't know, unwrapping. Besides, it was her idea." 

He could hear the unspoken plea in her voice. "Okay, okay. I'll see you when you get home, then." 

"Okay. Hey, I think I've got a solution to your problem." 

"What?" 

"Let me make a phone call. Love you." 

"Love you," He heard the dial tone, "too." 

Whatever Chloe had in mind, he hoped it worked. He had no clue how Lex had managed this long without collapsing. 

An hour later Clark Kent stopped by his office. "Hi, Mr. Sullivan." 

"Hello, Clark. Shouldn't you be at school?" 

"We're still on half days until next week thanks to the flu. I came by to send Lex home." 

"You can try. Don't know if anyone could make him go home. I think he thinks that people will think less of him. He's worked hard to change people's opinion of him." 

Clark smiled. "He'll go home if I have to carry him home and tie him to his bed." 

He smiled back. "I think I might pay to see that." 

* * *

His laugh carried Clark to Lex's office, where his secretary, upon hearing of his mission, let him in without arguing. 

"Hey Lex, you look like awful." 

Lex looked at him blearily. "Thanks a lot, Clark. That's always nice to hear." Clark started moving around the room. "What are you doing?" 

"Getting your things together. Do you need these?" 

"Yes," he pointed at one, and then the other, "no." 

"Okay. Anything else?" 

"No." 

"Let's go." 

"Where?" 

"Home." 

"And if I say no?" But he was already standing up, slowly, and heading toward where Clark was waiting for him. 

"Well, then I'd probably have to do something dirty like call my mom." 

"That's low, Clark. Really low." 

Clark shrugged, trying to hide his smile. "I know. Let me take you home. Please?" 

Lex hesitated, but only for a second. "Ok. I think you might have to drive though." 

Clark smiled at him. "I had Chloe drop me off. I always wanted to drive a Porsche." 

Clark winked at Gabe as he and Lex slowly headed out. The ride to the mansion was uneventful, and Clark pretended not to notice that Lex was gripping the bannister tightly to go up the stairs, knowing that if he were most other people Lex wouldn't have shown even that much weakness. 

Lex toed off his shoes and let his shirt and pants fall to the floor. "Clark?" 

"Hmm?" 

He climbed into the bed in boxers and an undershirt. "I know you want to take care of me and everything, and I'm not going to argue with you because we both know you'll win." 

Clark smiled again. "Ok." 

"But I want you to promise me something." 

"What?" 

Lex paused dramatically before closing his eyes in relief. "No pictures." 

He was aware of Lex's wan smile as he snorted in a decidedly impolite manner. Finally relaxing, Lex all ready had more color then he'd had earlier. 

"After the meteor shower," and Clark was inanely glad that Lex's eyes were still closed so he couldn't see Clark cringe. "I spent weeks in the hospital as they tried to figure out what was wrong with me; why I didn't grow hair or anything." 

He headed into the bathroom, taking a deep breath as he ran a washcloth under cold water. "That must have been awful." 

"The only thing they learned was that I stopped having asthma attacks." 

Clark placed the washcloth on Lex's forehead and sat down on the bed. 

"I don't get sick anymore, Clark." 

He laughed, and Lex opened his eyes to glare. "Of course not. This is all a figment of your vivid imagination." 

He sat quietly for a few minutes watching Lex until he fell asleep. When he was sure that Lex wouldn't need him for a while, he went to talk his parents into letting him spend the night. He didn't think his mom would be that hard to convince. 


End file.
